An Italian Ball
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: When Rose needs a break, The Doctor brings her to a ball in 18th century Venice. possible DoctorRose Rated T for saftey. Now Complete!
1. Venice?

Author Note: Thought this up while watching Casanova. But Casanova doesn't actually appear in it…or he might. I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. (Gosh that's bad. The author doesn't even know who's going to appear!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose Tyler (if I did she would have stayed). But Mr. Beeb, watch out. I'm coming for the Doctor. This means I don't own them…_yet._

xXxXx

Rose and The Doctor ran into the Tardis. The Doctor quickly ran to the controls, set in the coordinates, then collapsed on the cold floor by Rose.

"Weeeellllll. That was fun! Eh?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow.

Rose sighed deeply. "You know, we need a break. We need to go somewhere without aliens. Without monsters. Without….trouble. I want to go somewhere where we don't have to run for our lives every two minutes. It gets tiring after awhile."

"So…you want to go to a calm place. A place where we can just…breath?"

"Exactly. You MUST know a place like that. It would surprise me if you've been traveling through time and space for over 900 years, and there isn't a place, besides the vortex I mean, that you can go to relax. A place that aliens don't go. It would surprise me more if YOU didn't know of this kind of place. Please tell me you do know a place like that."

"Of course I do! Let's see…." His eyes suddenly brightened. He jumped to his feet. "Rose Tyler," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet "I know a place you'll love!" he spun her around, and then ran to the controls. He quickly put in the coordinates, then went back to Rose and spun her around again.

"This place I will love would be?" she said, laughing as he spun her again and again.

"Venice, Italy!" he said, still spinning her again, and again…..and again.

"VENICE! VENICE, ITALY?! Alright, stop spinning me now…." She said

"Yes Venice. Venice in the year 1719. And, a formal ball in Venice, Italy in the year 1719! Which is even lovelier!" He said, as he stopped spinning her. She put her hands on his shoulders so she didn't collapse from all the spinning. "Venice should be fine….hopefully"

"Hopefully? So there is still a chance we'll have to run for our lives?" Rose asked

"Well, I can't be positive! I'm 99 percent sure that we'll be fine. But I don't want to say I'm positive because if I did, and we DID end up running for our lives, when we get back to the Tardis I would get the 'You said we'd be fine. You said no running' thing. I see that you DEFINATLY got the yelling thing from your mother. Man that woman can yell. And slap. Oh, that slap hurt. I swear my cheek hurt for a week. And you wonder why I don't like going back to see your mother!"

"She slaps all the guys I bring home. Just take it as a….welcoming present! A bad one, but that's not the point I'm making right now. Even Mickey got slapped when I first introduced him to her. She's just telling you that if you hurt me that you're gonna have to face her. And I happened to like the slap she gave you. Your face…man I wish I had a camera then. Your face was priceless!!"

"Well it hurt! Just because she does it to everyone, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt! And since she slaps everyone, it means she had more experience than when she slapped the last guy! That's exactly what it means! And right now I feel bad for Mickey! He's probably stuck with her right now. She's why I don't do mothers! If she was here, every single thing I do would get me a slap. I'D HAVE TO START WALKING AROUND WEARING A HOCKEY MASK!!!!"

"You. Are. So. Gay!" she said, poking his chest with every word.

"I am not. I bet your mother makes the toughest of men run away, praying to live. Well, off to the wardrobe. Can't go to 18th century Italy dressed like this!" he said, waving his hand in her direction, then in his.

They went off to the wardrobe, first left, second right, third on the left, straight ahead, under the stairs, back under the stairs, stood there for awhile trying to figure out if that was the right way, back under the stairs again after they realized that was right, then through the fifth door on the left. They were greeted by the spiral staircase, and the many, many, many outfits. Rose, with the same happy smile she always got when walking into the wardrobe, laughed and ran off to find the perfect dress. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her excitement, and calmly walked, with his hands in his pockets, to find what to wear.

Awhile later they decided what to wear. Rose was wearing an extravagant floor length gown, with a yellow skirt with a purple embroidered chain at the bottom, with an embroidered bodice with many colors, mainly purple, and elbow length sleeves that had lace at the end.

The Doctor was wearing a red colored knee length over coat, over a gold vest, which was over a simple blue long sleeve shirt that could be seen slightly at the neck and at the sleeves, with black pants, and knee-height black boots. He also had a black scarf tied around his neck.

"How do I look?" Rose asked, spinning around twice.

"You look…beautiful." He said. "No 'considering' this time. Beautiful period!"

Rose blushed slightly "Well you don't look so bad, yourself. But, I need you to lace the back of my dress, I can't do it myself."

She walked over to him, and turned around, so her back was to him. He started to lace it up, his hands trembling slightly. "So, on a scale from one to ten, how hard to do you think it would be for me to run in this dress, if we do end up running for our lives?"

"I'd say….9. But I don't have experience running in dresses."

"900 years in time travel, and you've never had to run in a dress? I find that hard to believe. And it really doesn't need to be that tight." Rose said, her hand flying to her chest, as she gasped for breath.

"Right, sorry." He said, as he loosened it slightly. "Much better" Rose whispered, lowering her hand back to at her side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand….done." he said. Rose stepped away from him, and turned around once more. "Ready, Dame Rose?"

"Yes, Sir Doctor. You?"

"Yes I am." he said, putting his elbow out. Rose put hers in the crook of his, and they walked out of the wardrobe, going through the complicated maze of corridors, doors, and stairs, back into the control room, and out of the Tardis, into Venice, Italy in the year 1719.

xXxXx

Note: Man, those outfits were fun to pick out, but HARD to describe. So I had to try my best to describe them. Rose's I got from a website, and The Doctor's is an outfit Giacamo (aka, the lovely David Tennant!) wears in Casanova.

To see Rose's, go here: www (dot) rossetti (dot) vispa (dot) com/c18-3 (dot) html

To see The Doctor's, go here: hclairezone (dot) tripod (dot) com/david/c143 (dot) jpg

Here: hclairezone (dot) tripod (dot) com/david/c130 (dot) jpg

I've pretty much been writing the chapter non stop, so it'll be up in a few days, or until I get some reviews. So if you want the next chapter, reeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiiieeeewwwww!


	2. Soprano!

Author's Note: Alright, we're back! Chapter two out of…not sure yet.

Oh, and school starts for me in two weeks. So in two weeks if this is still going (which is probably going to happen), it may start taking longer to update

Disclaimer: Is Rose back yet? No? So obviously I don't own her, or Doctor Who. But Mr. Beeb, watch out. I'm coming for The Doctor. This means I don't own him…._yet_

xXxXx

They walked, arm-in-arm, through the streets of Venice. The Doctor told her about places he wanted to bring her next. He really wanted to bring her to a planet called Corlaps. He described it as a beautiful place with hot pink birds, green dogs (she asked if they had noses, when she heard they had green dogs. They did have noses, but they had two tails), where the grass was similar to the apple grass on New Earth, but instead it was banana grass. That, of course, was his favorite part of the entire planet.

Rose was so busy imagining this planet, that she didn't realize they had arrived at the place where the ball was being held. It was a large mansion. Huge. It looked like it was as big as the Tardis wardrobe, which she still wasn't sure as of how big it was. She would have to ask him later.

They walked up to the gate, where a man was standing.

"Good Evening Sir. Miss." He said, with a nod to The Doctor, and a bow to Rose. "Do you have an invitation?" he asked.

"Right. One moment." The Doctor said. He reached into his overcoat, and took out the psychic paper. "Here it is." He said, showing it to the man.

The man examined it for a moment. "Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Soprano. Mr. and Mrs. Vallenco will be pleased to see you." He said, as he opened the gate.

Rose and the Doctor started up the long pathway to the house. When they were out of earshot Rose looked at him. "Soprano? The best you could think of was Soprano?!"

"Hey, it was short notice! I was so busy thinking about Corlaps and its banana grass, I completely forgot to think of an alias! I only remembered to think of one when he asked for an invitation! You try to think of an Italian sounding name on that short of notice!"

"Cortese. Velino. Bellino. Tosello. Barella. Capri…..Ferrari!" she said quickly

"Alright I ge-…Ferrari? You make fun of me for Soprano, and you think of Ferrari?!"

"Well I thought of other ones! Not only Ferrari! And do you know how gay you are sounding right now? Are you sure you didn't regenerate into a gay doctor?"

"Rose, I can promise you. I am two hundred and ten percent straight. Not a speck of gay blood running through my veins! And I am proud of that, thank you very much. I was slightly nervous that Jack would rub off on me, and I'd regenerate as a gay man." He shuddered at the thought. Rose started laughing, and then he joined her. They continued laughing at the thought of him being gay until they got to the doors.

They quickly composed themselves and walked through the open doors.

The sound of music, laughter, and light conversation carried down the hall. Rose and The Doctor fallowed the sound down the hall, past paintings of what was most likely the past inhabitants of the mansion. They walked past more and more paintings, until they got to two closed doors where two men were standing. As the Doctor and Rose approached, the men opened the doors. Rose leaned closer to him, and laughed quietly. The Doctor rolled his eyes as they walked through the doors.

They were greeted by a large room with many people dancing, a small band in the corner playing music, and several people scattered around the room having conversations. Rose stared at all the beautiful tiny women in beautiful dresses practically floating across the dance floor. The Doctor watched her as she stared, then finally stepped in front of her, and gave her a dramatic bow.

"May I have this dance, Miss Tyler?" he asked

"You may, Sir Doctor." She said, as she curtseyed back. She offered him her hand. He took it and led her out onto the floor. He put his hand on her back, and she put her hand on his shoulder. They stood there for a minute, then started dancing in time to the music.

"Where'd you learn to waltz?" he asked

"With my high school principal's son in the auditorium after school…and you?"

He stopped dancing. "…With Jalianaa Sarcanolops, the priest's daughter on the far away planet Jarpsin"

(**A/N** oh man, I so just stole that from RENT, but changed it a bit)

The started dancing again. "Alright. We need to think of a name for you." Rose said as they danced. "Let's be a bit creative, and think of something besides John Smith.'

"I like John Smith! Alright, fine, how about…Michael Schumacher?" he suggested.

"…Are you just going to keep taking names? My turn then. How about…Anthony…Darsin?" she suggested. "I like that name. Anthony Darsin. You look like you would be an Anthony."

"I prefer Michael Schumacher…but fiii-iii-iiii-iiii-ine." He said, turning one syllable into five. "I guess if you continue making up names for me, we can add that to the list of things you're good for. Bringing it to…making tea, and thinking of names."

"Hey, I happen to remember saving you a few times." She said

"Hmph. Are you going to think of a name for yourself?" he asked

Rose thought for a moment. "……I have a name. You just have to wait to find out what it is." The Doctor pouted, but she shook her head "You'll have to be patient."

They danced for quite a while longer, until The Doctor asked "Do you want me to get some wine?"

"Sure…as long as you aren't planning anything evil." He smiled at her, then walked away to get some wine for the two of them."

Rose sighed as he walked away. She wished there could be more days like this. Her dancing with the man she was falling in love with.

xXxXx

A/N: Yay cheesy ending. And if you didn't get what I meant about stealing from RENT, go on youtube and search "Tango Maureen Rent". You'll get it then. Oh, and I know nothing about the waltz. What I said about it I got from pictures I found online, and a video on youtube of David learning to waltz.

The next chapter will be up when I get enough reviews. So, if you think that there won't be enough, tell your friends to read it. Or even if you think there will be enough. Do whatever you want, I can't really do anything about what you do :-) You can also give me suggestions for Rose's name if you want. I have some in mind, but I don't have one I love.

Oh, and don't mention that when they were thinking of names they were replacing Soprano. I know that, and they know that.


	3. Dancing and making friends

Author's Note: Quick update since I didn't think I would be done with the chapter this early! And, thanks for all the fabulous reviews! And thanks for the suggestions for names. I picked one name, (thanks moonbean, you thought of a great name. I can't believe I didn't think of Mairella! I was considering Marie and Ella! I'm duuuuuumb sometimes!), but I didn't use it for Rose. You'll see.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rose or Doctor Who. But I tried to lure the doctor to me with a banana. He got closer, then got distracted by a cat. Dang cats.

xXxXx

Rose watched the Doctor as he went to get some wine. He walked to the table, got two glasses, and then some man came up and started talking to him. He set down the glasses, shook the man's hand, and stood there talking to him. Rose rolled her eyes, and went to find someone to talk to.

She looked around the room. Most of the women were already in a group of three or four probably gossiping about something happening in the city. Then all the other women were dancing. Except one woman. Rose saw her sitting at a table alone sipping from a glass of wine. Rose smiled and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry for just walking up to you, but can I say, I love your dress." She said as she came to the table. It wasn't a lie, she really did love her dress. It was turquoise colored, and like her own dress, had an embroidered bodice. If that dress was in the Tardis wardrobe, she probably wouldn't have been able to decide between the one she was wearing and that one.

The woman looked up at her and smiled. "I could say the same about your dress. Beautiful. Would you like to sit down?"

Rose smiled and sat down. The lady held her hand out to her. "My name is Adriana, and you are-" she said. Rose took her hand and shook it

"Corinna." She replied. "My name is Corinna."

"Pleasure to meet you Corinna. So who are you here with?"

Rose pointed towards the Doctor "I'm here with him. I'm with the man in the red talking to the man in the green."

Adriana looked over toward where "Corinna" was pointing. "Oh, the man talking to my husband. I've been watching him since my husband walked up to him. I haven't seen him around the city, and you do not have an Italian accent. So where are you from?"

"England. I was traveling with him, and we decided to come to Venice." She started. "He has family from around here, an aunt and uncle. They were invited to come tonight, but his uncle suddenly got very ill, and gave us their invitation." She quickly made up. The Doctor's talent of making up stories quickly must have rubbed off on her a bit.

"I've wanted to visit England for the longest time now. I hear some people there are terrible, no offence of course, but I've also heard it's a beautiful place. Very green. Oh look, my husband is coming over now!" Adriana said. She pointed towards her husband, and the Doctor coming with him.

"Adriana, darling. This is Michael Schumacher." He said. Rose glared at "Michael Schumacher", and he just smiled at her. That man would only accept his ideas. "Very interesting, he is. From England! He has so many interesting stories. Michael this is my wife Adriana." Adriana reached out her and towards him.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." The Doctor took her hand and kissed it lightly.

"Pleasure. And it looks like you've met my wife. Fredrick, this is my wife-" he started, before remembering he never heard her name.

"Corinna. Corinna Schumacher, obviously. Pleasure to meet you. " she reached her hand out to shake his.

"Fredrick Vallencino. And, I can assure you, the pleasure is entirely mine." He kissed her hand lightly, just as The Doctor had to Adriana's. "Now Michael. Would it be so terrible if I can dance with your lovely wife?"

"Only if I can dance with your lovely wife." Fredrick nodded, slightly.

He reached for Rose's hand. Rose took it and walked out to the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder and glanced at the Doctor warningly. The Doctor met her eyes, and smiled again.

When they reached the dance floor, she started dancing with the man. "So Corinna. Michael didn't tell me much about you two. He told me that both of you were from England, and were traveling when you came here. Would you care to tell me more?"

"Well, there's not much to tell. I assume he didn't mention his uncle?" Fredrick shook his head. "Typical him. Well he has an aunt and uncle from around here. Anthony and Mariella Soprano. They were going to come tonight, but Anthony became ill, and gave the invitation to us. I suppose we just got here at the right moment."

"Oh that's too bad, about his uncle. I hope he gets better soon. He also didn't tell me much about you. Would you care to tell me more about yourself?"

_Wow, this man says 'Would you care…' a lot. _Rose thought. "Well. I was born when my parents were going to England. I grew up there for my entire life. I met T…" she quickly corrected herself "Michael three years ago. We became close very quickly. A year and a half later, we were married. One month later we were traveling. And that's really all of my history. I never did much. Stayed home with my mother mainly, my father died awhile after we got to England."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, but I suppose you've moved on since then." Rose nodded. They continued to dance in silence until The Doctor tapped Fredrick's shoulder.

"May I steal my wife back? I'm sure your wife would be happy to dance with you."

"Oh, of course." Fredrick said, as he walked away to dance with his wife.

The Doctor took Rose's hand, and put his other on her back. They started to dance again. "So what exactly did you tell him?"

"Basically my real story, just edited a bit. I said I was born when my parents were moving to England. I met you three years ago, which I'm not sure if it's true or not. We're going to have to find out for sure sometime. I said we got close quickly, which of course is true. I said we got married a year and a half later, which of course isn't true. And that was it. I mentioned my father dying, but I said it was awhile after getting to England." She said. "What did you tell Adriana?"

"Oh, it was all about her. I asked her questions, and she answered. Nothing was mentioned about me. I like it that way. I don't have to make up stories. Would you believe that gets tiring? Because it does. I've been doing it for over 900 years practically! That's why I stick to John Smith. He already has a story. I don't usually have to make anything up. Of course, I mix things up from time to time. Or I change it to fix the circumstances. Hard job being a Time Lord."

"I believe you. My story was sort of hard to make up. But I really just had to try not to say 'The Doctor', instead of 'Michael.' I almost said 'The Doctor' once. But I believe I covered it up well."

The continued talking as they danced for awhile longer. He told her that apparently they had come just a bit too late for dinner. She said that was fine, they would just eat when they got back.

Finally, Rose stopped dancing. "I need a break from dancing. It gets hard dancing in heels after awhile. And I never did get that wine."

"Right. I forgot." He said. Rose went and sat down, and The Doctor went to get them wine.

Before getting the wine, he looked over at Rose. She was sitting in a chair, bent over adjusting her shoes. He smiled.

Sometimes he wished there could be more days like this. Not running for their lives, just dancing with the woman he was falling in love with.

xXxXx

Author's Note: WOAH! The Doctor feels the same way! Isn't that INCREDIBLE! As if we didn't know that already! Oh, and they like to speak in incomplete sentences, don't they? Spell check on word hates them for that. :-)

Oh, and Corinna just so happens to be the name of…Michael Schumacher's wife! No, I didn't know that originally. I looked it up. Strange coincidence isn't it that The Doctor stuck with the name "Michael Schumacher" and called Rose his wife, and she picked the name of the real Michael Schumacher's wife? Maybe they have…like…twin telepathy.

Oh, and if you aren't into car racing and have no clue who Michael Schumacher is, he is a famous Formula One driver. He also voices the Michael Schumacher Ferrari at the end of the pixar movie Cars! The one Luigi and Guido faint over. I only know who he is because of Cars and my sister.

So review! When I get an email saying I got a review, I get happy. It also makes The Doctor happy. Don't want to disappoint him, _do you???_


	4. Guess I'm Falling For You

Author's Note: Well I thought I'd try to get 5 parts for this, but looks like I only made it to 4. The end of this chapter is actually what got me to write this, and I've been planning it for awhile. Hope you like it. And sorry it took so long. I just didn't know how to get it where it was going.

Disclaimer: RTD is a meanie that doesn't know how to share. But I fallowed a reviewer's advice to get The Doctor, and took some catnip, and threw the catnip in one direction, THEN tempted him with the banana. It worked and he's riiii- -pats the spot next to her on her bed, only to realize he's gone- -runs to the window to see a black officially BBC van driving away- …you win this time RTD.

Oh, I also don't own the songs mentioned towards the end. But I was listening to them as I wrote half of this chapter. And a lot of his other songs too.

xXxXx

The Doctor returned with two glasses of wine and sat down at the table Rose was at. She took the glass and sipped from it. He watched her with a smile on his face because of how peaceful she looked at the moment.

"What Doctor? Why are you looking at me?" Rose said for the third time. He snapped out of the trance she had just had him in, and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Nothing, nothing. Just…thinking." He lied "Thinking that we should do this more often, instead of staying in the vortex for awhile. It's much more fun to do something fun when we're having a break from having fun…wait did that even make sense?"

"Uhm…to others it wouldn't. But I know you well enough that I understand you." She stood up and moved to the chair next to him absent-mindedly and put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Tired?" he asked, smiling again as he looked at her.

"Sorta. Tired of dancing mainly. I just need to sit down for awhile, and I'll be okay." She said "So what are some other places we could go to relax? Not that I want to leave here and go somewhere else to relax. Just wondering where we could go for future time."

"Hmm. Well there's this small planet called Tennart. Most of it is a beach, but on the other side of the island there are plantations of these small fruits they have that are this color that is a mix between pink and orange that tastes like something I can't even describe! And they have this one beach with bright green sand. No one is sure why it's bright green, but it is beautiful." He suggested, which made her smile as he described it "You'd love it. I know it."

"Sounds beautiful. And the name is great. Tennart. That is a planet name easy to say. Better then some of the others. Definitely easier to remember than some too. We have to make sure to go there some time. Tell me about more places."

He told her about Dykeeg, with its elephants the size of mice, and mice the size of elephants (Rose didn't want to go there). He told her about Jeiko, where everything was orange (She wasn't quite sure about there). But she absolutely loved the place he told her about called Liddell. It had the biggest and most relaxing spa in the entire universe. And they had a hotel that would be a 5 star hotel at least. Rose told him she wanted to go there. But she didn't mention that she would go anywhere as long as she was with him.

Then they talked about all the places Rose wanted to go. She wanted to go to Woodstock, and an Elvis concert. She wanted to see the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York. And she wanted to go to France in 1900 and see the Moulin Rouge. He told her he would bring her to all those places. But he didn't mention that he would bring her anywhere she wanted as long as she would stay with him forever.

After awhile of talking they decided to dance for awhile longer. They danced for three fast songs, before a slow song came on. He pulled her closer and she put her head on his chest as they danced to the music. After awhile Rose completely forgot the fact that they were in a place she used to dream of going, she forgot the people around her, and forgot the music even. All she knew was that she was dancing with the one man she had dreamt about dancing with again for a very long time.

They continued to sway to the music. The Doctor also completely forgot everything around him, except Rose. He remembered dancing with her back in his old form, when Jack had come. He remembered how disappointed he felt when she stopped dancing with him to dance with Jack, then how happy he felt when she started dancing with him again. And when that time ended, and Rose went to sleep, The Doctor promised himself he would dance with her again. And here he was, dancing with the one woman he would ever dance with.

**(A/N** if you are one of those people that has seen the old series, and he has danced with someone before, please don't tell me :)

After awhile of dancing, the music ended, and they both snapped out of their trance. She looked at him and smiled.

"You think we should go now? People are probably going to start leaving soon, it's getting late." She said as she looked towards the window.

"Yeah, let's go." He took her hand and they walked towards the door, before getting stopped by Adriana Vallencino.

"Are you two leaving already?" she asked the two

"Yes we are. It's getting late and we are leaving tomorrow morning, so we need to sleep." The Doctor replied

"Oh you're leaving? You need to return sometime and find me." She said before going to Rose and whispering "Corinna, when you have kids make sure to come and find me."

"Oh we a-" she started before correcting herself "We'll make sure of it." She smiled at her.

"And good bye, Mr. Schumacher, until we meet again." She said, focusing on The Doctor

"Until we meet again, Ms Vallencino." He said with a bow. "And tell your husband we would say goodbye, but we really should be going."

They walked past Adriana and out the door, before taking each other's hand again and walking out the front door.

As they walked down the almost empty street, The Doctor asked "So what did she whisper to you at the door?"

"Oh nothing. Just said 'When you have kids, make sure to come and find me', as if that would ever happen." She smiled, secretly wishing it could happen. Or maybe just getting him to love her as much as she loved him.

"Yeah, like that could ever happen." He said also smiling, secretly wishing it could happen. Or at least her loving him as much as he loved her.

They walked back to the Tardis talking about the night. But after awhile they ran out of things to talk about, and started walking in silence. They could see the Tardis when Rose started humming one of the tunes they had danced to that night. He smiled at her, before turning to her and taking her hand and spinning her around. She laughed as he spun her. She stopped and started humming the song Peroxide Swing. They danced their way to the blue Police Box. Rose started to sing the song as they danced and spun, and The Doctor laughed. They got to the Tardis, and the doors opened out of their own accord, and they danced their way in.

Music filled the room. Roes automatically recognized the song, Sway, and started to hum along quietly. They danced to the song, as the lights dimmed. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, both feeling happier than they probably ever had.

As the song ended, and a song a bit slower came on, they stopped dancing. They had gotten even closer as they danced, and they both loved it. He slowly lowered his head closer to hers, and touched his lips to her briefly, before pulling back very little and lingering for a moment. They breathed each other's breath before she brought her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

The slowly pulled apart. She smiled at him, before whispering "I think we're just drunk."

He looked at her for a second, before whispering "No, I'm not drunk…are you drunk?"

She slowly shook her head before whispering "No."

(**A/N** Wow first I stole from Rent, now from The Office.)

He kissed her again, this time just for a moment, before he pulled back and saying "I love you Rose."

"I love you too Doctor." She said before kissing him again, as the final words of the song played.

"_Guess I'm falling, I think I'm falling for you"_

xXxXx

A/N: So from them dancing to and in the Tardis, to the end (besides the music) was what got me to write this. And I've finally gotten to write it up.

The songs I mentioned were (in order):

Peroxide Swing by Michael Bublé

Sway by Michael Bublé (originally by Dean Martin, but I like the Michael Bublé version more)

And the last one is Guess I'm Falling For You by….go ahead, guess. Yep, Michael Bublé!

Check out all three of them. They are great songs.

So that's the end. We're all through. Hoped you liked it!

Remember to review, and watch out for a songfic coming from me, because I bet I'll end up making a songfic to a M.B song cause he is awesome!


End file.
